


Особенности брака

by KisVani



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шурей вышла за Киджина, но порой замечает, что муж ведет себя странно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности брака

Шурей расчесывала волосы перед сном, когда увидела мужа, отразившегося в зеркале.  
— Мне всегда любопытно, – сказала она, поворачиваясь, – почему ты и дома носишь маску?  
— Ты же знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто видит мое настоящее лицо!  
Шурей, несмотря на годы брака, все равно всегда удивлялась тому, как порой меняется голос Киджина, когда они разговаривают. В спальне – всегда, а еще иногда в доме или во дворце. И его поведение тоже, иногда он кажется нервным и даже иногда спотыкается. Это странно, но ведь речь о камергере Коу, который известен своей эксцентричностью.  
— Но мы могли бы попробовать, – сказала Шурей.  
Она поднялась и отложила гребень.  
— Хоть раз.  
Шурей сделала шаг к мужу и коснулась кончиками пальцев его маски, но Киджин проворно отскочил с торону и столкнулся с ширмой, на которой были изображены цапли.  
— Это плохая идея!  
— Но почему?  
— Ты можешь упасть в обморок! И возненавидеть меня!  
— А могу не упасть, – упрямо заявила Шурей, – и даже если так – мы же должны знать точно, да?  
Она снова двинулась к мужу, полная решимости таки снять с него маску. Но Киджин оказался быстрее и ретировался из ее комнаты, взмахнув полами своего сложного одеяния. Шурей вздохнула и покачала головой. Нет, определенно, ее муж порой бывал очень и очень странным.

Рейшин совершенно отчаялся, он вот-вот мог залиться слезами на плече Киджина, но тот пристально за ним следил и держался на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Это несправедливо! Совершенно!!! – страдал Рейшин.  
— Мне напомнить, что из нас двоих именно ты спишь с моей женой, притворяясь мной, притом, что она является твоей племянницей? – поинтересовался Киджин.  
— Когда ты так говоришь, – мрачно ответил ему Рейшин, – это звучит как-то преступно.  
Привычка носить маску сказалась на выразительности мимики камергера Коу, но выражение его глаз было достаточно скептичным.  
— Ну, это же Шу-у-у-урей! – сказал Рейшин так, будто это было оправданием всего преступного в мире. – Она самая-самая-самая...  
Киджин остановил его взмахом руки... попытался.  
— ...самая-самая прекрасная девушка и чудесная-расчудесная племянница на свете! Я рассказывал, как она была маленькой и...  
— Да! – раздраженно перебил его Киджин. – Но у нас есть проблема.  
— Я уже придумал решение, – сказал Рейшин, – ты снимешь маску перед ней!  
— А если все пройдет хорошо?  
— Для этого я добуду дурман, чтоб Шурей точно упала в обморок и тогда она больше не будет требовать видеть тебя и мы все снова будем счастливы! Примерно как тогда, когда маленькая Шурей...  
Киджин тяжело вздохнул.


End file.
